


Saturday Love

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [142]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jigsaw Puzzles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pillow - Freeform, Polyamory, Puzzles, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane, Bucky, and Loki love Saturdays.





	Saturday Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> Artemis_Day prompted pillow, puzzle, coffee.

Jane loved Saturdays.

She would sit on the floor in front of the couch, where Bucky was napping, a pillow shoved under his face.

Loki would be seated across the coffee table from her, working on a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle. Every once in a while he would reach down and rub his thumb across Jane's ankle, and she would jump every time, sloshing her coffee. The longer they sat, the slimmer the chances were of her spilling the coffee.

She would drink it, but not too fast. A lazy Saturday coffee was much different from a hurried Monday morning coffee that had to get out of the way for her second and third coffees before she got to the lab and Darcy cut her caffeine intake off.

Yes, Jane loved Saturdays.

Bucky loved them too, because when he woke from his nap, he could reach down and use the end of Jane's ponytail to tickle her neck.

Loki loved them too, because the of amazed look on Jane's face when he completed the puzzle far sooner than she expected.

But most of all, Saturday was a day they didn't have to worry about science, Avenging, or mischief. They could all be together, and focus on each other instead of their noisy lives. (Which is not to say that their Saturdays didn't get a little noisy sometimes, but it was good noise.)

Saturdays were the best. But the best part of them was being together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172448020228/saturday-love)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
